


Taste His Smile

by SereneCalamity



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Oliver is the IT guy, Still Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Connor has been crushing on the cute IT guy for a while now...





	Taste His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two!  
> And I love Michaela, so had to throw her in as well.

"You need to do something about this," Michaela Pratt let out a growl and slammed her hand down on the desk in front of Connor Walsh.

"Do—what? Huh?" Connor blinked up at the woman in front of him, shaking her head. "Wait, when did you even get here?"

"This is what I'm talking about," Michaela rolled her eyes and collapsed into one of the leather chairs on the other side of the desk from her colleague and best friend. "I knocked on the door, I said your name twice, and then I came in and clicked my fingers in your face."

"You know I don't like it when you do that," Connor shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Which is why I found it amusing that you didn't notice," Michaela said with a shrug and crossed her arms over her chest. It was nearly eleven on a Saturday night, and somehow, she still looked absolutely flawless. She was wearing a dark blue dress which clung to every curve of her body, ending just above the knee, managing to make her look sexy but professional at the same time, and she had a string of pearls around her neck, and a black headband holding her hair back, with a little bow on one side. The headband managed to make her look almost sweet and innocent, which was the exact _opposite_ of what Michaela was.

"What did you want?" Connor asked, running a hand through his slightly deshevilled hair. He should probably get a haircut soon. Out of all the second years in the law firm, he probably got away with the most in terms of physical appearance, with his beard and longish hair, and that was because he used it to his advantage, just like Michaela did with her whole sweet and innocent look. The hair made him look young and boyish, which generally made his opponoents let down their guard.

There was a reason that the firm partners—Annalise Keating and Eve Rothlo—called them their favourite up and coming duo.

"I was just coming in to let you know that I've gone over the eye witness statements so many times that I'm going to be reciting them in my sleep for the next week—"

"—Something I'm sure Asher will appreciate," Connor interjected with a smirk.

"— _And_ ," Michaela continued, giving him a sharp look. "I'm heading off home. I need wine and someones mouth between my legs for the next few hours before I'm going to manage to relax enough to get some sleep."

"I'm sure I'd appreciate those visuals if I actually _liked_ what was going on between your legs," Connor smirked at her and waved his engraved pen at her lower half. Michaela shot him a sarcastic smile before she stood up.

"And you should be doing the same thing as well," Michaela stated. "You've been here since before me, which is impressive, and you're starting to get bags under those pretty eyes of yours."

"Yeah, I'm nearly done," Connor responded as he looked down at the open laptop and the array of documents spread out across his desk.

"Bullshit," Michaela rolled her eyes as she reached down to pick up her designer handbag. "You were probably done hours ago, you've just been hanging around because you're pathetic and instead of telling the cute tech guy that you want to suck his cock on a bed of roses, you're waiting until he leaves so that you can have a ten second elevator ride with him down to the parking garage." Connor glared at her and she smirked. "What is it you always say about him when you're drunk?"

" _Shut up_ ," Connor's angry look turned to pain.

"You want to—"

"Shut up!" Connor repeated.

"Taste his smile, are the words I'm pretty sure you use," Michaela concluded. Connor just settled for glaring at her again. "Because his smile is so sweet, you're sure that it will taste just as good."

"You know what? You just need to stop being a bitch and run home to your pasty, white boy," Connor snarked at her and Michaela just smiled widely back, blowing a kiss in his direction and wiggling her fingers before leaving the office in her impossibly high heels. Connor watched her go before taking in a deep breath and tightening his tie around his neck, and—against his better judgement—went right back to doing what he had been doing before.

Staring through the thick glass wall to his right, which looked directly across the office to where Oliver Hampton was sitting. He was chewing down on his lower lip, a habit that he had whenever he was nervous, or something on the computer was taking particularly long to crack, and Connor _really_ just wanted to go over there and tug his lip from between his teeth and press his mouth to his.

They talked.

Maybe they were even more than just colleagues.

Oliver was always happy to help Connor on his cases, prioritising them over other peoples.

Sometimes they even went out to lunch.

Oliver was gay, and he knew that Connor was gay.

Connor usually didn't have any problem at all making the first move.

But with Oliver...Oliver was too pure.

Too good.

Too sweet.

Connor really didn't know how to approach Oliver without putting anything else at risk, so instead, he didn't say anything. Michaela thought he should just jump him one day when they were in the records room, but Connor didn't exactly feel as though that was the most romantic of situations—and that was even if Oliver reciprocated his feelings and didn't immedietly go to HR and file a sexual harrassment suit.

"Connor?" Came a soft voice from the doorway, and for the second time that evening, Connor was caught off guard.

"Oh, Ollie—hey," Connor gave him a smile that he hoped didn't say something along the lines of 'I've been staring at you through the glass for the past two and a half hours' or 'I've pictured pictured you naked on every single surface of this room'.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Oliver said as he stepped into the room, looking a little nervous, his eyes glancing to each side even though Connor was pretty sure they were the only ones left on the floor. Except maybe Laurel Castillo, who was a complete kiss-ass and pretty much lived at work, but her office was almost on the other side of floor.

"Yeah, yeah," Connor shifted in his seat, hoping that he didn't look too rumpled after his day. "Of course."

"Great," Oliver flashed him a smile and moved forward. Instead of sitting down at one of the seats opposite him, where Michaela had been sitting, he moved around to Connor's side of the desk, and rested against the corner of the desk.

Connor definitely wasn't complaining.

"So, you know how there are security cameras and microphones all through the office," Oliver began after drawing in a keep breath. That wasn't exactly where Connor thought that this was going to go, although he really had _no_ idea where it was about, so he just nodded. "Well, the reason that I've been doing so much overtime and late hours in the past few weeks is because Annalise has got be going through _all_ the camera footage from after hours." Connor's eyebrows arched.

"Uh..."

"I know, seems a little invasive," Oliver agreed with a shrug.

"Eh. Invasive is what we do," Connor shrugged. "I was going to say that it seemed like a complete waste of your talents, but go on." Oliver paused at that, and his smile—that adorable, small, sweet, intimate smile that Connor was sometimes allowed a glimpse at—creased his lips before he continued.

"So, anyway, I catch up on the days footage each night. The reason that Annalise has got me going through it is because someone has been going into the record rooms at night but never checking anything else, and so she was getting worried that someone was copying our documents because they were planning on jumping ship to some other law firm with all our cases," Oliver continued and Connor's eyes got even wider. That would explain why Annalise had been so on edge—or even _more_ on edge—these past few weeks. "Well, sometimes I get bored, I mean, I have three screens to work out, and fast forwarding through a mostly empty room can get _really_ boring, and so...Sometimes I...Sometimes I will watch over cameras. Like...In other rooms. Other offices," Oliver gave Connor a pointed look, but Connor just stared back at him. "Watching over other people..."

"Did you find out who it was then?" He asked, leaning forward, his voice low even though no one else was around. "Is it Simon Drake?" He narrowed his eyes. "I never trusted that guy..."

"What?" Oliver asked, giving him a confused look.

"Um, in the records room? Isn't that what...?" Now Connor looked confused.

"Oh, right, no—I mean, yeah, I did. But it's just Laurel and Wes fooling around in there, no ones planning on taking our cases and going to another firm," Oliver replied off-handedly and Connor's eyes widened. "But that's not the point. The point is, like I said, sometimes I watch the cameras in other rooms..."

Connor had zoned out a little. That would explain why Laurel was always here late, although he didn't expect that of Wes Gibbons, given how goody-good he always was. Michaela was going to enjoy this gossip, she always loved having the dirt on everyone, and given how little Connor liked talking to anyone else, usually she always knew the goss before him. It would be nice to turn the tables on her.

"Connor?" Oliver asked, and he was a whole lot closer to Connor than he had been before. Connor blinked up at him, and instinctively licked his lips. He didn't miss the way that Oliver's eyes dropped down to his lips for a split second before lifting back up to look at him. "Who was the tech guy that you were talking to Michaela about?"

"Wait, you heard that?" Connor's eyes widened again, this time a whole lot more surprised than the whole Laurel and Wes revelation.

"You didn't hear me just talking about watching the cameras?" Oliver asked, looking impatient. Connor felt as though that was a whole lot more invasive than whatever Oliver had been worried about before, but he kept his mouth shut. "Michaela was talking about some tech guy that you want to..."

"That I want to suck his cock on a bed of roses?" Connor recited with a cocky look on his face, even though that was the opposite of how he felt right now. Oliver's cheeks turned a gorgeous shade of pink that stretched right out to the tips of his ears and he ducked his head.

"We—ell," he stuttered. "I—I mean...There are only three tech guys who work here. There's Bruce, who's kind of a creep and totally straight, so I feel as though that counts him out. Then there's Ken, who doesn't wash his hair and is covered in tattoo's that you just know he didn't get somewhere professional," Oliver rattled, sounding as though he was becoming more confident as he went. "And so—and so that leaves me."

"You," Connor echoed back, more just to buy himself time.

"Me," Oliver repeated, and then he began chewing down on his lower lip.

He was nervous.

Connor didn't really know what to respond, so instead of responding, he just got up out of his chair and finally kissed Oliver, like he had been dying to ever since the other man had tripped up over his feet and spilled coffee all over Connor's two thousand dollar suit. Oliver froze at first, and then it was like his brain hit fast forward, because he responded too quickly, grabbing at Connor's jacket an then the shirt underneath and then moving up to his face. Connor just kept kissing him at the same pace, and finally, Oliver seemed to calm down, and just let himself kiss Connor back.

It was slow, and it teased of so much more, and it was just—

"—As sweet as it looks," Connor murmured when they pulled away, and clearly his brain had turned to total mush because that was one of the stupidest things he had ever said. Oliver looked a little confused as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hm?" Oliver mumbled, although his gaze was fixed squarely on Connor's mouth.

"Nothing, forget it," Connor brushed it off and pulled Oliver back in. The other man fell forward until he was straddling Connor on his seat and Connor let his hands rest on Olivers ass, finally able to touch the man in the wy that he wanted to.

So he had two things to report back to Michaela the next day.

One; the only other female second year was banging other one of the secon years, and that leverage would potentially come in handy at some point.

Two; Oliver's smile tasted even sweeter than it looked.


End file.
